


Dear Boy

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike's sudden arrival in Sunnydale stirs Angel's memories.Title from Angel season 2 episode 5





	

He knew Spike and so it stood to reason Buffy had come to him for help now that Spike had turned up. 

Angel realised there were so many things he knew about Spike. He knew that Spike was tall and sinewy, all sculpted muscles and easy gait. He had a shock of platinum blonde hair which Angel knew curled when it was wet and blue eyes Angel knew were deep enough to drown in and could gleam with devilishly wicked intentions. 

Angel also knew that Spike’s laugh was low and sexy and he liked being kissed on the back of the neck. 

Angel’s mind fogged with memories, knowing Spike was in Sunnydale and seeing him again were two different things. See him standing there large as life, blocked red shirt breaking up the all black ensemble he wore caused Angel’s body to go on red alert. More memories flooded his mind of long nights and slow mornings, of broken skin and flowing blood, of bruises and chains and hard flesh and bodies sliding together. 

It had been so long since he had last seen Spike, but one glance had Angel hard and ready and too damn eager to have his boy close again.


End file.
